Sins Of Darkness
by AllSaintsAngel
Summary: Abby tries to commit suicide because she thinks Gibbs doesn't notice her anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**The sins of darkness…**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own these characters. They belong to the NCIS people. Suicide Warning...talk about suicide do not read if you feel strongly about this. **

**Abby/Ducky/Gibbs**

Chapter One:

Abby is in her lab running evidence for the team on a case. She decides to go down and speak to Ducky.

Abby stood in her lab behind her computer with The Cure playing in the background on full pelt. She stared at the data in front of her. Not really taking notice of what she was staring at she took long sips of her Caf-Pow. How long had it been since she smiled? How long had it been since she _really _smiled? Why didn't he notice her? He never paid attention to her anymore. He didn't supply her with any Caf-Pow any more and come down to talk to her in between cases. He just sat at his desk staring hazily into space. This definitely wasn't her Gibbs.

The computer eventually became the center of Abby's attention again and she picked up what she was looking for. She decided to tell ducky about it.

Abby pushed the button on the elevator. 'Ding' Abby arrived in autopsy. Abby stepped out. She held the evidence in her hands on a piece of paper. She handed the piece of paper to Ducky.

"Ah, Abigail, how are you, I haven't seen you as of late, what have you been up to all this time, hiding out in your lab?"

"Not much Ducky"

"Are you alright Abigail, you sound down in the dumps?"

"I am okay Ducky. What do you think about the evidence?"

"Are you sure it's me you should be asking, shouldn't you be asking Gibbs?"

"Gibbs is busy; I thought I'd get your opinion" Abby insisted without any emotion.

"Well, I am a doctor not a NCIS agent, but I'll do my best, I haven't got the body back yet so please do excuse my lack of knowledge, care to give me a run down?"

"Sure Ducky, A female marine around the age of 32 was found dead last night while at home cooking dinner for her family. She has two children aged 4 and 7. Care to hear what I've found?"

"Always Abigail, go ahead."

"I found large traces of mercury in her system, now that's not something you find often, someone taking large amounts of mercury deliberately."

"She would have to have been poisoned; her levels are way above therapeutic level. Nice way to go out, her kidneys are probably fried. Not to mention she probably went crazy before her death."

"Not nice, why would anyone kill someone with mercury?"

"They probably wanted to inflict a lot of harm on them, and cause them torture. It wouldn't be fun, she probably died in terrible pain."

"Life isn't nice to some people. Makes you think a lot working here doesn't it Ducky?"

"Yes Abigail. Yes indeed it does."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

At the local pub the NCIS team sit around talking about the days events. Ziva, Ducky and Abby are sitting together, Dinozzo and Mc Gee are sitting just across from them. Ducky is talking about autopsy and historic autopsy's he would have like to been apart of. Ziva listens intently. Abby is downing lots of drinks quite frequently.

**Abby/Ducky/Ziva/Gibbs**

"So Abby, what do you do with your spare time?" Ziva said after taking a shot of Jim Beam.

"Not much" replied Abby with an absent voice.

"Oh, come on Abby, you cant tell me you do nothing with your time, you love partying don't you?"

"Yea, I've cut back lately."

"Oh, becoming less wild are you?."

"I have been spending more time at home in my coffin with Bert."

"Okay, back in Israel we do not sleep in coffins."

"No, it's not the norm here."

"Coffins are for the dead" said Ziva sarcastically.

"Yea.." muttered Abby silently thinking that she felt that way behind her usual cheery smile.

"How long have you slept in a coffin Abigail?" said Ducky intrigued by the thought.

"Since I was a child probably at the age of 8 I got my coffin."

"Really, it's quite fascinating, I've never met anyone who sleeps in a coffin."

"Nor have I, Who purchased the coffin for you?" Said Ziva now becoming quite interested.

"My parents." Abby exclaimed and placed her arms and head on the table. She signaled to the waiter to bring the next round of drinks over.

"Where are your parents now?" Asked Ziva.

"They died when I was a child."

"Really? How did you handle that? There wouldn't have been anyone for you to talk to."

"I couldn't talk to them anyway, my parents were deaf."

"So that's why you talk in sign language to Gibbs?"

"Yea... I gotta go to the lil ladies room" Abby trailed off.

In the bathroom Abby splashed cold water over her face and washed away the tears that were building up. She applied new lipstick and eyeliner. Abby regained herself enough to walk out and tell everyone she was leaving for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Abby**

When Abby arrived home she went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of paracetamol (Tylenol) and a bottle of sleeping pills. She curled up in her coffin with Bert the hippo and with a couple of drinks. Abby swallowed the pills and drunk the night away until she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Abby's house and NCIS headquarters. Abby doesn't show up for work and the team send out a search party. Ziva and Ducky find Abby sleeping in her coffin.

**Abby/Ziva/Ducky**

The next day at NCIS headquarters everyone was asking where Abby was she hadn't showed up for work the night before. Ziva became even more worried about Abby and confided in ducky that she was worried about Abby's emotional state and suddenly leaving the night before. Ziva took a trip to the morgue where Ducky was working intensively on the marine victim.

"Ah Ziva, Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you to Ducky."

"What's been happening upstairs as of late?"

"Heaps, but that's not what I'm here for."

"What are you here for Ziva my darling?"

"I'm worried about Abby..." Ziva exclaimed in a empathetic attitude unlike her usual self.

"Worried about Abby?...What seems to be the problem my dear?"

"She did not show up for work today. Abby _always_ shows up for work."

"That's very unlike Abby, she did not seem herself last night, very quiet."

"Perhaps we should take a visit to her house Ducky, off the record of course."

"Maybe we should."

"Remember Ducky this is an off the record house call, I'm not sure what to expect."

"I'll grab some gear, just in case."

"OK Ducky, I'll tell the others I have to go out for awhile."

"No one's expecting much from me at the moment I think I'll just duck out quietly."

"Okay I'll meet you in the NCIS car park in 15 minutes."

"See you there Ziva."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Ziva and Ducky arrive at Abby's house to find her in quite a state, Ducky is worried she may not survive and Ziva is worried what Gibbs will think. They work hard to save Abby who is slipping in and out of consciousness. This chapter gives a pit of an insight into what Abby's home life might be like for her.

**Abby/Ziva/Ducky**

As Ziva walked through the NCIS parking lot she saw Ducky standing ready at the car, he was not in his usual gear, he was wearing a casual suit and holding a case. She walked over to him.

"Shall we take my car or yours duck?"

"Take your pick my dear. So long as I can drive, I've heard about your track record for driving."

"Oh, come on Ducky, I am not that bad."

"Yes, but I'd like to arrive in one piece to Abagail's house, thank you all the same."

"Haha, Okay I'll let you drive, we'll take my car it's probably faster."

"Okay dear, let's go."

They drove to Abigails house and arrived pretty quickly, traffic was calm. When they arrived at Abby's house they saw what they thought slightly expected. A small mansion painted black with a huge cross on the top, probably an old church building done up. The garden was full of red roses. It had an eery feeling to it. They walked up the black pebbled path and to the front door. They knocked repeatedly with no answer, the door was locked so Ziva forced her way in through the door being careful not to break anything. Ducky stood back in amazement.

They entered the house unexpected of what they may find. There were painted black walls with fluorescent red and blue lights with glow in the dark skeletons on the wall. Amongst them there were pictures of the NCIS team on stands that looked like gargoyles. Ducky and Ziva looked around for a normal light switch in which they found in the lounge room. There was heavy metal music playing in the background coming from a room. They followed there ears throughout Abby's house and found a room with a coffin as a bed. Ziva peered over the coffin to find Abby sleeping inside. She looked so peaceful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

**Ziva/Ducky/Abby**

"Turn on the light Ducky, quickly, I found her."

"Where is she?"

"In the coffin."

"Oh, my." Said Ducky as he had a closer look and turned on the light.

"She looks very pale." Ziva shook Abby gently to try and wake her up.

"Indeed she does, and this would be why." Added Ducky holding up the bottles of sleeping tablets and paracetamol.

"Oh, God Abby!" Exclaimed Ziva in a shocked voice.

Ziva looked around to find empty bottles of alcohol in Abby's room. She took a quick glance at the bottles Ducky was holding and lifted Abby out of the coffin onto the floor. Ducky began to get out his stethoscope, blood pressure machine and checked Abby over. She was breathing heavily and was partially conscious but unaware of her surroundings. Abby suddenly came to.

"What the hell?"

"Abigail, it's me Ducky, tell me what you've taken and how much?

"Lot of alcohol, that's all."

"Abby tell Ducky now!" said Ziva impatiently.

"Just so many pills...head is sore.."

"Well it shouldn't be my dear after the amount of paracetamol you ingested."

"Is it life threatening?" asked Ziva

"I hope so....that's what the intention was of mine..." Abby drifted off.

"We have to get her moving Ziva, keep her awake. I have to read the bottle."

"Okay, Abby, Abby can you stand?"

Ziva shook Abby gently.

"Dont do this to me, please, Abby, please."

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs wont want to see you like this Abby. I am going to get you up now."

Ducky had finished reading the label and helped Ziva get Abby to her feet.

"Abigail how many tablets did you take?"

"All of em, I took em all, just like my caf-pow, I downed em all."

"Abby! Why did you do this?"

"Cant face this cruel world."

"Well, Abigail get together your stuff, your coming with us."

"We'll take you back to NCIS."

Abby grabbed her stuff and placed it in her coffin bag and she changed her clothes. Ziva and Ducky waited outside her room for her. They heard a crash and opened the door, Abby was lying on the floor again. Ducky started CPR because Abby had stopped breathing.

"Call an ambulance Ziva, I have a heart beat, but it's faint, she wont last long in this state."

"I'm on it Ducky."

Ducky managed to revive Abby. She sat up suddenly.

"What! Leave me alone, Let me go!"exclaimed Abby angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear, the ambulance is on it's way."

"I want to die, just let me, let me go, fade away."

"Abby, what brought about this sudden personality change."

It was too late for Ziva to ask her question Abby passed out again.

The ambulance arrived and took Abby to the hospital.

Ziva and Ducky grabbed Abby's stuff that she'd packed followed in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

**Abby/Gibbs/Ziva/Ducky/Dinnozzo/McGee**

Abby arrives at the hospital and gets treated for her overdose unwillingly and is mad at everyone and everything around her. Ducky is concerned about the effects of the pills and how longs she has been there. He calls the NCIS team and they arrive at the hospital to find Abby in a real bad mess. What happen to there usually cheery Abby? Everyone but Gibbs shows up.

Abby was transported from her house to the hospital in less than 10 minutes. Ziva jumped in the driver's seat and followed, driving madly. Everyone could tell she was worried about Abby but also angry at her. She kept thinking the whole way 'why did she do this, no one wants to lose her?'

When they arrived Abby was taken into the Emergency department. Multiple doctors and nurses gathered around, treating the immediate effects giving Abby oxygen, blood tests and poking and prodding. When Abby came to again they told her they'd have to put a naso gastric tube in her nose and down her throat into her stomach to try and rid her body of the toxins. They placed an IV in her hand to try and wipe out what the charcoal wouldn't. Abby mumbled 'Do whatever you want' under her breath'

Abby screamed and cried through the whole procedure. They decided it would be best to give her a mild sedative. Nothing that would make her too drowsy though because they were still running tests. Ducky spoke to the staff about what was happening to Abby's body and Ziva inquired about her mental state. Eventually they were allowed to see her and the NCIS team arrived.

"She's in room 22. Just down the hall. You can see her but I'm not sure she's up to talking at the moment."

Ducky led them down the hall into the room where Abby lay in a bed silently.

"Oh Abigail, we thought we were going to lose you!"

"Abbs! What happened to you?" Mc Gee said running to her bedside.

"OMG...Abby..." Tony burst through the door and jumped back at the sight of Abby lying there.

Abby rolled over and curled up into a ball.

"I want it all to end." Whispered Abby.

"Why, Abby why didn't you speak to one of us and what is it that made you like this?" asked Ziva intensely.

"It's Gibbs, I cant stand it anymore, he's never there, never, he doesn't talk to me, bring me caf-pows."

"Oh, my Abigail you did this because of Gibbs!?"

"He hates me!" Screamed Abby.

"I am sure he doesn't Abs, I am sure there's a logical explanation for it all." Tony said expressively.

"He loves you Abby, he would never intentionally harm you."

Abby did not want to listen and withdrew deeper into herself, she cried and screamed down the hospital, the NCIS team left her room feeling really down. They waited in the corridor until Abby regained herself. Ducky went and spoke to the nurses who told him they sedated Abby and she's resting. They said she would probably be transferred to the psych ward after the psychiatrist had seen her. Ducky went to tell the team.

"I am afraid I have bad news, Abigail is not in a very good state right now."

"We know that Ducky, please tell us what's happening."

"Abby is going to be sent to the mental health unit."

"WHAT! Screamed Mc Gee

"No, that's not right! Abby does not belong there! They cant send her there!" Said Tony angry and hurt.

"I am sure it's for the best until she recovers. She will be in the hospital for a little while longer first though."

"This cant be happening, it cant be real." Expressed Ziva.

"What in the hell did Gibbs do and why isn't he here?

"Why?"

"I am not quite sure in this point of time, but he better have a damn good explanation." Said Tony.

The team went back to NCIS head quarter, when they Arrived Ducky asked to speak to Gibbs privately.

Please review!! I will continue soon. Is it good? It's going to get better soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed the chapters for me. I am glad to know you love it. KellyRoxton, music-life1997, TardisCalling, hotchner, .lindi.V. and

Gibbs4Eva. Thank you so much!! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Chapter 8:

Gibbs and Ducky find the reason why Gibbs cant talk to Abby at the moment.

**Gibbs/Ducky/Abby**

Gibbs and Ducky take a ride down the elevator with very strong coffee to autopsy. They pulled up a seat and sat in silence before Ducky couldn't take any more and began speaking.

"Abigail is in hospital."

"I'm aware of that."

"Why the hell haven't you been to see her Jethro?"

"I've been busy."

"I can see that but it's hardly like you to not go near Abigail."

"I can't talk about it Ducky, I can't explain."

"What is it that's making you like this? You can tell me. I'm your friend Jethro."

"It's just, she, Abby, reminds me too much of Kelly."

"Kelly?"

"Yes, my daughter."

"Oh, now I see the track your on Jethro."

"Abigail would be around the same age as Kelly.

"Oh dear, Jethro."

"It's the anniversary of her death in a week."

"I don't see why you aren't talking to Abigail about this."

"I usually tell her everything Duck, it's just, me and Abby are so close. I think it would kill her, the way she wears her hair in pigtails reminds me of Kelly when she was a child, the way we put her hair up, just like Abby. Like the daughter I never had."

"I know that you would go to any extent to save Abby. It's because you so protective of her because she reminds you so much of Kelly, yes, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well Dammit Jethro, Go speak to her, tell her this."

"I will, when the time's right."

"Well, Jethro I have to get back there to check on Abigail, suppose I'll see you there."

"Maybe Ducky, maybe."

Ducky left the NCIS headquarters and went straight to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Same rule….keep reviewing I'll keep writing…I can only go off the content of the reviews. I'd like to see more than just. Keep writing on my screen. I live on my computer. Thanks to all the great people who reviewed the last chapter. KellyRoxton, music-life1997, lunarmoth131 and neonpurplefrog, lunarmoth131, happyseaturtle and guys are awesome. 

Chapter Nine:

Ducky goes to visit Abby. The rest of the team is sitting around the NCIS lab moping when Ducky calls them to say that Abby has awoken from the land of slumber. Gibbs still doesn't show up at the hospital to visit Abby and she gets even more upset. This chapter has a real twist…

**Abby/Ducky/Ziva/Gibbs/Tony/Mc Gee/Palmer/Kalia **

Abby sit on the hospital bed cross legged blasting heavy metal music in her ears, listening to all the sounds of instruments clashing and banging together. Abby was anticipating what to do next. She tapped her fingers across her knees many times in nervousness. She knelt to the ground and did what Abby did when she was angry. She never let anyone know. She started praying. She sobbed quietly so no one would hear her. After many minutes she regained herself and hopped up on the bed again. Her stomach hurt and she was going to hurl. The nurse walked in and grabbed the bucket just in time. Ducky walked in to find Abby vomiting.

"How do you feel today my dear?"

"Like crap, my stomach feels awful."

"Oh dear Abigail, nurse can I have her blood test results?"

"Sure." The nurse went to get the results for ducky.

"Abigail, it's good to see you talking again."

"Yea, I got kind of lonely since I awoke."

"Are you up to seeing the rest of the team?"

"I don't really want to at the moment Ducky, unless Gibbs is coming."

"I can't assure that Abigail, but we'll see."

"Thanks Ducky."

"I have to step out for a second Abigail, I won't be too long."

"Okay Duck, see you soon."

Ducky called the NCIS team and told them to meet him at the hospital. He then went to find Abby's test results. He found the nurse who had them and quickly scanned over them. He found they weren't good. Ducky quickly ducked back into Abby's room. He found Abby ready to hurl again. He ran over to her and grabbed a vomit bowl. Abby threw up again and again. When she regained herself Ducky began to speak.

"I am afraid my dear you have liver damage."

"Oh no Ducky, how did that happen?"

"Because of the paracetamol, Abigail."

"Everything's gone wrong."

At that moment the NCIS team arrived to find Abby and Ducky speaking. Abby perked up a little to see who had arrived she noticed Gibbs did not show but there wasn't much she could do now that they were here.

Ziva, Tony and Mc Gee walked over to Abby. Mc gee gently stroked Abby's hair and Tony held her hand. Ziva gave Abby a hug and ducky sat down in a nearby chair.

"So, what's going on Abby have they told you anything?"

"Ducky just told me I have liver damage."

"Oh my God Abby, how did you sustain it?" Mc Gee exclaimed worried.

"Through paracetamol." Abby spoke quietly.

"Will this be forever? She wont die will she ducky?"

"No, lucky Abby wont die, she will however have to stay in hospital for awhile, and her liver will repair itself because the liver can be kind to you if you treat it right, avoid alcohol and panadol for a year or two and it will eventually get better, but due to her mental health we will have to send her to the mental health unit until she gets better."

"I don't want to go ducky!"

"I'm afraid you're going as involuntary dear, which means I cant do anything."

"Why can't you stop them Ducky?"

"I can't go over the psychiatrist."

"Oh, well that dam sucks." Exclaimed Ziva

"Years of medical school when I cannot help a friend."

"Yea, doesn't pay of as much as it should sometimes." Said Mc Gee

"You'll be here for another 24 hours until they find a vacancy Abby."

"Well, I've never been to a psych ward, interesting experience coming my way."

"I had a friend who went there once; she was committed for hearing voices." Said Tony

"Thanks for the heads up Tony least I know what to expect. Just make sure no one touches my lab or anything in it. I am going to miss my lab. Some jerk face will probably take over. Hope I have a job to come back too."

"We'll make sure of that Abs, you need to get better, and we'll visit you."

"I need to take a shower."

"Hang on Abby, I'll grab the nurse she needs to fix your IV and help you get dressed."

"I'm not having a stranger undress me, thank you very much, Ziva can help me."

"Ok." Said Ziva kind of unexpectedly

Ziva took Abby to the shower and helped her get undressed then waited outside. She helped Abby change into a new set of clothes the team had bought for her that were black and had little skulls all over them with pink outlines. They helped Abby get back into bed and let her rest for awhile. They talked until Abby fell asleep. The team went back to NCIS to work on the case they'd be holding back from.

Back at the NCIS headquarter they went to Abby's lab to find her replacement working away in Abby's little heaven. She had long blonde hair down to her waist, she wore high heels that were 4 inches high, with a skimpy shirt on with a panda on the front and a mini skirt the barely covered her legs. She had blue eyes and a very petite figure, any guys dream. She was slow on the computer though and had hardly any skill, unlike there little Goth-Girl who wore a lab coat, pigtails, hung chains from her belt, had dyed black hair, wore knee high boots with skull shirts and always wore a smile,. Totally opposite, Mc Gee and Tony stood in amazement while Ziva and Ducky were horrified, how could Gibbs allow this…this downright blonde promiscuous, bimbo take the place of there favorite forensic scientists? Palmer had also joined the crew to check out the new lab worker even though she wasn't his style he thought she was pretty hot. Half of them had forgotten what they were there for as they were standing at the door. Until Ziva walked over to find out about the case, she felt like knocking this chick out but kept her cool because she knew it wasn't permanent.

"Hi, I am Ziva David, NCIS Agent." Ziva proclaimed holding out her badge.

"Hi, I am Kalia. I hold a bachelor's degree in forensic science."

"Impressive." Tony said sarcastically.

"And you are?"

"Tony field agent, people call me Dinozzo though, my friends of course."

"Okay, interesting."

"I'm Mc Gee, If your wondering I am also a fulltime field agent and have a degree in computer forensics and MIT."

"Ok I'll call you Mc Gee if that's what you like." Kalia said with a cheesy smile.

"I am Ducky, nice to meet you." Ducky said holding his hand out with a gentlemanly manner. Then allowing Palmer to step forward and greet Kalia.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Good to be here for a short while, I need the cash."

"In this team we do not work for just the cash, it's much more than that." Said Ziva.

"Okay, Ill keep that in mind." Smiled Kalia, she knew Ziva did not like her.

They all stood around trying to see what there new lab rat had found.

"Traces of mercury in which was already found in large quantities, It was purchased from an eBay online store 2 months ago, buy a user with the name randy_andy25, I traced his user Identity and came up with this guy. A picture came on an overhead projector showing a guy masculine in build and large in size. His name is Randy Arnold. He's 40 years old and works in a local hardware store, down the road from the supermarket. He lives across the road from the local Burger King. 33 Kingston Drive Los Angeles." Before Kalia got another word in they all scooted off to where they had to go. Mc Gee and Dinozzo left to Randy's house and Ziva went to her desk. Palmer and Ducky left to Autopsy.


End file.
